En Watford
by Headless Angel
Summary: Lo único que podía hacer era esperar por él. Basado en el prompt: "Pensé que era tu sangre. No me asustes así"


Basado en el prompt: "Pensé que era tu sangre. No me asustes así"

Se supone que tenía que subir esto el sábado; pero no pude. Esto participa en el Carry On Countdown 2017.

 _Para Priscila… mi yo de otra dimensión :v_

* * *

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar por él.

Cada noche salía a buscarlo por las murallas y catacumbas, aunque siempre sin éxito. No tenía ni la más remota idea sobre dónde podía estar la ansiedad que esto le producía comenzaba a ser no podía comer o dormir.

Ya no tenía caso que Simon intentase negarse o usar la vieja excusa de "conspiración", eso sólo lo hacía desesperarse más. Él simplemente, extrañaba a Baz. Watford no era lo mismo si él no estaba.

Y si no aparecía pronto, Simon perdería la cabeza. Lo juraba por Merlín.

Ahora se encontraba en la habitación, puliendo la espada. No era necesario en verdad. Sólo lo hacía para tener las manos ocupadas en algo. Le ayudaba a vaciar su mente tambien.

Era ya lo suficientemente tarde como para que el puente estuviera levantado; pero aún había luz en varias otras habitaciones, la de Simon incluída. El chico guardó su arma e instrumentos. Decidió irse a acostar aun cuando sabía que no podría siquiera cerrar los ojos. Estaba por empezar a desvestirse cuando se abrió la puerta.

Simon dio un respingo bastante notable. Sólo habian tres personas capaces de abrir esa puerta además de él. Penny, El hechizero y Baz. El mayor estaba de viaje y la chica se había retirado a dormir temprano. Eso dejaba sólo una opción ¿De verdad sería él, o Simon estaba alucinando?

Baz estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, bastante confundido. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros y era mucho más largo de lo que Simon recordaba que lo tenía a principios del verano. Su piel estaba tan pálida que casi parecia tan traslúcida como la de los visitantes.

A diferencia de estos, sin embargo, el chico era corporeo… y estaba cubierto de sangre que ya empezaba a detalle encendió las alarmas en la cabeza del elegido y se plantó frente al vampiro con decisión.

Le dio a Baz un abrazo torpe y desesperado pero sincero.

—¡Gracias al cielo! Te ves terrible, ¿Estás herido?¿Cómo acabaste así?

Estaba señalando la sangre. No parecia importarle o darse cuenta de cómo él tambien se había manchado. A esta agotado y bastante conmovido por el gesto del elegido; no le fue difícil ser honesto.

—Estoy realmente jodido. —Dijo— Y me manché cuando estaba bebiendo.

Simon se aferró aún más al vampiro, le daba miedoque volviera a esfumarse. Baz correspondió al gesto. Enterró la nariz en los rizos de cobre.

—Pensé que era tu sangre. No me asustes así.

—Idiota.—Dijo Baz, aunque en su voz no había maldad.

—¿Baz?

—¿Si?

Simon se había alejado un poco de él, algo incómodo. Recien ahora notaba que ambos estaban realmente pegajosos.

—Creo que… Deberíamos tomar un baño, estamos hechos un desastre.

El vampiro se rió por primera vez en varias semanas.

—¿Te has escuchado diciendo lo que acabas de decir?

El elegido se encogió de hombros.

—Si.

Y los guió hacia el baño a pesar de las quejas del otro. El cansancio de Baz ya era demaciadO. ¿Tan malo sería entrar en la ducha con el chico que le gustaba.

Las manchas más grandes se las quitaron de encima con un "Limpio como patena". Por regla implícita, jamás se habían visto desnudos. Para desvestirse se dieron la espalda. Se dejaron los boxers puestos y fingieron no notar las transparencías de estos.

A pesar de los leves roces de piel con piel, y los pequeños escalofrios que esto les causaba, el bañp no tuvo ningun tinte de sensualidad o lujuria. Símplemente se dedicaron a contemplar cómo el líquido rojo se escurría por el desague; y al lavarse mutuamente el cabello. Ni siquiera intercambiaron palabras. Lo único que nececitaban en ese momento era saber que el otro estaba bien.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya estaban secos y vestidos, fueron a acurrucarse en la cama de Baz. Esta a penas tenía el espacio suficiente para una persona, dicho lo cual, tuvieron que dormir bien pegados.

—Te extrañé mucho, Baz. Estaba perdiendo la razón. —Susurró Simon contra el hombro del contrario.

—Yo tambien te extrañaba… Simon.

Para el vampiro, que había anhelado aquello por tantos años, y aún más durante las pasadas semanas, fue encontrar el paraíso. Simon por su lado, teniendo a Baz entre sus brazos, y estando los dos a salvo en su habitación se sintió al fin en ese hogar que de niño le faltó.

Watford no era lo mismo si le faltaba ese maldito chupa-sangre de preciosos ojos grises.

* * *

¡Y no me morí! Aquí estoy de regreso y estaré subiendo algunos fics para el evento. No creo terminar los 30, pero subiré todos los que pueda.

Gracias por leer. C:


End file.
